Scotty! Look! Leaves!
by Fiona12690
Summary: To earn an extra bit of money Scott rakes the leaves around his neighborhood, but one day when he has to work he's stuck watching Alan. One-Shot


**Scotty! Look! Leaves!!**

Summary: To earn an extra bit of money Scott rakes the leaves around his neighborhood, but one day when he has to work he's stuck watching Alan. One-Shot

A/N: Hello everyone I'm backagain with another one-shot. I just can't help it, this is a cute Story involving Scott and Alan mostly...I hope you enjoy this one as you all have done with the rest of my stories. I dedicate this story to all of the fanfiction writers on my website 'Dedication to Fanfiction': **Little Miss Bump**, **Sam1**, **Siouxsmn**, and **BlueEyedAlchemist** and all of the people who love my Tracy Family fics. Review Please!

A/N2: This story takes place one year before Lucy dies and they are in a house in Kansas.

_**--**_

Scott was frustrated, he needed money.

He needed money bad. Not that money was that important to him, but he needed it and for just some reason his parents wouldn't give it to him.

What he needed it for no one knew, but Scott himself and he just wouldn't say for what. So that is where our story starts...

**--Space--**

" Dad why can't I borrow some money?" Scott questioned after the third time his father had told him no within the week.

" What do you need it for?" Jeff asked his son, putting down the newspaper he had been trying to read for the past 47 minutes.

" I can't say exactly..." Scott uttered watching his father raise an eyebrow. " I can't!"

" Then my answer is still no." Jeff stated firmly watching his thirteen year old son turn and stomp out of the office and turn his attention back to his newspaper only to have his wife walk in a few seconds later.

" He still at it?" She asked and Jeff nodded. " He still not going to tell you why he needs it?" Jeff nodded again. " Are you going to put down the newspaper and talk to me properly?"

Jeff sighed and put it down. He guessed he would have to check on his stocks later when everyone was unable to bother him. " I just don't know what could be so important that he cannot tell us what he needs the money for."

" He's a teenager, Jeff. He's going to be like this for awhile." Lucy chuckled seeing her husbands face of horror.

" Doesn't mean I have to like it." Jeff groaned running a hand through his chocolate brown locks.

" No it doesn't, but I have an idea. Scott needs money for something...my idea is that well he can earn it. Mrs. Roberts down the street is looking for someone who will rake her yard for a bit of money." Lucy explained, watching her husband thinking this little bit of information over.

After a few minutes Jeff had decided it would be a good learning experiance for his eldest son and also best for them both to bring the idea up tomarrow morning at breakfast. Jeff told his wife to go call Mrs. Roberts and tell her Scott would start tomarrow.

**--Space--**

The next morning when everyone was at the table Lucy motioned to her husband to tell Scott about the job. Jeff quickly got his eldest son's attention with a clearing of his throat.

" Uh...Scott, your mother and I have come to a conclusion about the money you want to borrow. We think it would be best that you earned and we got you a job raking leaves around the neighborhood. Mrs. Roberts mentioned to your mother the other day that she needed someone to do it as she is getting on in her years and is not able to do it any longer herself. She will be willing to pay you fifteen dollars to rake her yard for two days a week. What do you think?" Jeff finished his speech and Scott just nodded as if to say he would do it. With Scott's new attitude developing Jeff barely got a word out of his son unless he wanted something.

" Great! You'll be starting today after school." Lucy said after her husband and also only got a nod from her son. She and Jeff shared a look. Usually Scott would always give a verbal answer even when he was dead tired.

**--Space--**

All day in school Scott had been looking forward to his job. He had raked leaves before in his own yard so he knew the job was easy. He exited his last class for the day, went to his locker to put his books away and then left the building so to speak. He barely got down the steps when he noticed his mother waiting for him with his baby brother Alan. He hurried over to them immediantly thinking something was wrong.

" Mom? What's going on?" Scott asked as Alan tried to get his attention.

" I need you to take your brother with you for an hour." She replied picking up Alan and handing him over to her Scott.

" But I have to go work for Mrs. Roberts right now." Scott reminded her thinking she forgot about his job and he was right, she did.

" I forgot, but I need to run by your fathers office and you know how they feel about children running about since Gordon was last there with the fireworks remember. I just can't take Alan with me. I'm really sorry Scott you'll have to watch him. Take him with you he'll help pick up the leaves right Alan?" Lucy chuckled ruffling her three year olds hair.

" Leaves!" Alan cheered letting go of Scott's shoulders and throwing his hands up in delight.

" Mom..." Scott started uncertain, but his mom was already getting in her car and driving away. Scott sighed as he look down at his three year old brother who was falling asleep in his arms.

" Looks like it just you and me, Sprout. " He muttered.

**--Space--**

Scott had just gotten to Mrs. Roberts door with a sleeping Alan, ready to knock, when she opened it.

" Hello, you must be Scott. Who is this we have here with you?"

" Yes, I'm Scott and this is my little brother Alan. My mother had to go somewhere and I have to watch him. I hope you don't mind that I brought him." Scott spoke softly not wanting to wake Alan and hoping she wouldn't mind much.

" Come in and put him on the couch, then I'll show you where everything is." Mrs. Roberts smiled letting them walk through the door. She lead him to the living room and he set Alan on the couch for the rest of his nap. He kissed Alan's forehead and followed the old woman to where she kept her rake, garbage bags for the leaves and let him get to it.

**--Space--**

It wasn't even a half an hour later before Alan awoke to find himself alone and on a couch in a place he didn't know. " Scotty?" He recieved no answer, so he called again a bit louder. " Scotty?" Still no answer so he got off of the couch and went towards the door calling out for his brother. " Scotty? Are we playin' hide go seek? Scotty?"

" Hello!" Alan heard a voice and spun around quickly. He noticed the old woman coming out from a door down the hall and to his right.

" Hi...do you know where Scotty is?" Alan asked looking around to see if he would come out of one of the other doors in the hallway.

" Scott is outside raking the leaves." She answered him. He thanked her and walked down the hall determined to find his older brother. He then stopped and turned back around to face her once more.

" Where's outside?"

The lady laughed and held out her hand for him to take before leading him to the door that went outside. She opened it and Alan was amazed. Orange, Brown and Yellow leaves were all over the place, on the ground, being carried on the wind, and some even in a pile. He looked around until his eyes fell on his brother and then went running over to him.

" Scotty! Look! Leaves!!" Alan bellowed just before jumping into the pile Scott had just raked together, making Scott jump upwards just a bit.

" Alan! I just raked that up!" Scott stated as he watched his brother move his arms and legs. " What are you doing?"

" Makin' leaf angels." Alan giggled as if it was the most obvious and common thing to do with leaves. " You do now!"

" No, I have to clean them up so I can get money for John's birthday present." Scott responded as he went back to raking up the leaves once more while Alan pouted. He wanted Scotty to make leaf angels too. " You know that telescope he wanted from the Discovery store in the mall."

" Tell-a-soap?"

" Telescope, Alan. It helps you look at the stars at night time." Scott informed his little brother. " The sooner we get done here the sooner I can get the rest of the money to buy John his present."

" I help too! I get the leaves..." Before Scott could say anymore he saw his brother running and jumping after the leaves that flew through the air. Scott barked out a laugh as he watched his baby brother chase after a leaf around the yard.

" Alan...Alan come here. You can help me, ok. " He saw Alan nod and walk over to him. " You can hold this bag while I put them in ok. That way we'll get done faster."

" Ok, Scotty!"

About 41 minutes later they were finally done and the bags had been put on the curb for the trash man to pick up tomarrow. What the two of them didn't know was that Mrs.Roberts was still at her door watching them till she signaled them to come over to her.

" All finished boys?" She asked smiling knowing they were.

" Yes Ma'am, we are. " Scott chuckled as she handed Scott and envelope and then one to Alan.

" Scotty?" Alan asked looking at the envelope and at his older brother who looked at the old woman in front of him.

" Well I thought he deserved something too. He helped you a lot." Scott nodded, he wouldn't have gotten done that fast if it wasn't for Alan. Scott turned to Alan to see he opened his envelope. He also had 15 dollars in the envelope. Alan gave his envelope to Scott once he saw the money in the envelope.

" No Alan, you hang on to your money." Scott smiled, but his brother wouldn't budge. Scott's smile diminished when Alan didn't pull the envelope back to him. " Don't you want it? You earned it."

" No... use to buy Johnny tell-a-soap." Alan stated waving his money at his brother waiting for his brother to take it. " I want the leaves." Alan replied seriously as he pointing to the bags of leaves on the curb.

Mrs.Roberts and Scott laughed at how serious Alan was. "What? What?" His questions just made them laugh harder. " Scotty...the leaves. Want the leaves!"

Scott had to catch his breath before asking, " Alright sprout calm down...Mrs. Roberts may we have the leaves?"

" Of course go ahead and take some with you." She chuckled while Alan cheered and ran towards the leaves.

**--Space--**

" Leaves...Leaves...Leaves! Scotty you think Daddy would like the leaves?" Alan had asked as they finally reached the end of the road where their old victorian house was. Scott having two bag of leaves in his left hand while his brother was hanging on to his other one.

" I don't know why don't you go and ask him. He should be taking a break from work." Scott said as Alan ran up the sidewalk ahead of Scott and pulled the handle down opening the front door. Scott stopped in the middle of the sidewalk looking at both sides of the neat lawn which only had a few leaves on the ground and shrugged. " A few more wouldn't hurt."

Scott then dumped both bags of leaves on the ground just as Alan came outside with their father. He heard Alan cheer as he jumped into one of the piles." Scotty! Look! Leaves!!"

Note: Hey everyone this was just a cute one shot for you. I hope you enjoyed a cute moment. I hope you will review and stay tuned for my next One-shot coming up in a few days.

-Fiona12690


End file.
